Triton App
The Triton App was invented by Douglas Davenport, used to control a bionic superhuman/soldier. When a bionic superhuman/soldier is affected by the Triton App state, their eyes turn green, and the user of the app will have full control over their actions. It is possible for someone to break out of this state if their human side becomes stronger than their bionics, Sink or Swim, Leo helps Chase break out of the Triton App by reminding him of all the fun times they had while they were together. It should be noted that this is the only time it happened, possibly because Victor Krane upgraded the app. The Triton app can be disengaged by either a switch, or the Override App. Later on, Victor Krane upgraded the Triton App to sync with his bionic implants so that he can exert control over his bionic soldiers from his brain. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane later upgraded the Triton App, perfecting it so that it can be injected into even normal humans, which will link them to his control. Unlike previous cases however, taking Krane out will nullify his control, causing anyone who was controlled by the Triton App to revert to their normal selves. However, Victor Krane also added a doomsday virus to the Triton App as a contingency plan, which would activate after some time if he got killed, to prevent anyone else from controlling them. Known Victims Bionic * Adam Davenport * Bree Davenport * Chase Davenport * Bionic Soldiers ** Taylor ** Sebastian Non-Bionic * Mr. President Controllers * Douglas Davenport - Controls with a remote/device *Victor Krane - Controls with his mind Appearances Season 3 *Sink or Swim *You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Season 4 * One of Us (Doomsday Virus) Mentions Season 2 * Bionic Showdown Trivia *Chase is the first person to be controlled by the Triton App. *The Triton App works even under bionic signal interrupters, as Krane was able to awaken his Bionic Soldiers even while his bionics were disabled. *The Triton App is mentioned in Season 2. *In Bionic Showdown, Douglas mentions that after being controlled by the Triton App, they will be Douglas's forever, but in Sink or Swim, Chase breaks out of it. *It appears all of Victor Krane's bionic soldiers have the Triton App because all of their eyes turn green at the end of You Posted What?!? *Marcus, Krane and Leo are the only bionic people who have never been a victim of the app. *In Sink or Swim, it is revealed that the person under the Triton App does not remember anything in that state. *In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane reveals that he has perfected the technology so that he can use it on people that aren't bionic (he used it on the president. *The remote of the Triton App runs on batteries. (Bionic Showdown) *Otis was the only one of Krane's henchmen controlled by other means besides the Triton App. *When Douglas created the Triton App, he installed a tracking device so he knows where they are. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) *Mr. President was the only non-bionic human to be controlled by the Triton App. *In One of Us, it was revealed that Krane put a doomsday virus into the Triton App, so that if he died, his soldiers would blow up if he couldn't control them. Category:Bionic Abilities